The Statistical Center of the International Bone Marrow Transplant Registry (IBMTR) and the Autologous Blood and Marrow Transplant Registry of North America (ABMTR) coordinates an international effort to collect and analyze data on outcome of blood and bone marrow (hematopoietic stem cell) transplants. The IBMTR, established in 1972, and the ABMTR, established in 1990, involve >450 transplant centers in 47 countries. Participating centers submit data on consecutive transplants to the IBMTR/ABMTR Statistical Center. The Registries have data for >150,000 transplants. Statistical Center personnel have a strong record of expert and innovative analyses of HSCT issues using IBMTR/ABMTR and other data. This resource has been used extensively for determining transplant results in specific clinical situations, identifying prognostic factors, comparing transplant regimens, comparing transplant with non-transplant therapy, assessing intercenter variability in diagnosis, practice and outcome, planning clinical trials or treatment protocols, and developing approaches to evaluating transplant outcome. The proposed grant will support further development of this unique resource of data and statistical expertise. The proposal outlines several enhancements to the Statistical Center's data collection, entry and management system, including development of electronic data reporting systems and expansion of the database to include information on organizational characteristics of transplant centers and quality of life of long-term transplant survivors. It proposes educational and other efforts to improve the ability of centers to obtain follow-up on long-term survivors and a program to increase the use of this resource for planning and evaluating clinical trials. The project will also develop statistical methodologies appropriate for unbiased and efficient analyses of transplant data and provide expert statistical support for studies using IBMTR/ABMTR data.